Shooting a Gun 101
by LadyJet2
Summary: Jigen teaches Goemon how to shoot a gun properly...literally. No, really. It’s Jigen teaching Goemon how to shoot. With some slash after...SLASH! PS, Orial is my other Pen Name


Title: Shooting a Gun 101

Author: Orial

Rating: R

Pairings: Goemon/Jigen

Summery: Jigen teaches Goemon how to shoot a gun properly...literally. No, really. It's Jigen teaching Goemon how to shoot.

Author's note: I own nothing, I'd love to own Lupin the Third and the gang but alas I don't. sniffle Also this short ficlet was inspired by a scene in the movie Lupin the Third: Dead or Alive, where Jigen is teaching a woman how to shoot his gun. This sortta happens before the movie. Also my knowledge of hand guns isn't great but my brother-in-law gave me advice similar to this when I target shoot.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Goemon stood in the background, watching as Lupin and Jigen practiced their shooting. His eyes lingered on the form of Jigen. His six shooter and his own talents not letting a single target go without a hit to kill. He found it strange that usually such a laid back man could wield such a weapon so deadly in practice, yet able to reign himself in on heists. Then again, it was just like the samurai as well. The Almighty had never taken a human life without first giving them a chance to run. Only a few had fallen to the blade.

"Hey, Goemon. Come here, I want to show you something," Jigen said with a smile. Lupin glanced at them and chuckled.

"Well I'll leave you two love birds alone then, besides I think I need some food. See ya later!" Lupin waved and smiled a bit to himself.

"See ya Boss," Jigen called waving half heartedly as the younger man walked towards the hide out they were using in Nice, France. Goemon waved to the retreating form of Lupin and looked at the man beside him.

"So what is this you wanted to show me?" he asked. Jigen smiled and offered his gun to the samurai.

"This. I'll show you how to shoot." Goemon looked at the offered weapon as if it was a rabid rat and frowned.

"I don't use guns, Jigen, you know this," he said simply. Jigen shrugged and smiled again.

"Yeah, but it's always good to know just in case. If you want, you can teach me some swordsmanship. I don't think that's too bad of a trade off, do you?" Goemon sighed and gave Jigen a sidelong look before pushing his hat up and looking into his blue-green eyes.

"Very well, I have to admit I do admire the workmanship of your gun." Goemon set his sword on the ground by his feet and took the heavy colt revolver in his right hand testing it's weight. Jigen smiled not bothering to tilt his hat back down over his face. Goemon hefted the object and aimed at a rather offending can one handed.

"Hey, hold up there Rambo," Jigen gently put his hands on the mans shoulders, signaling with a gentle rub to relax, not that there was much tension there. He then reached for Goemon's other hand and held it in his own, his palm to the back of Goemon's hand.

"Jigen...?" Goemon blinked and watched as Jigen moved his hand to the gun, wrapping his own fingers around the handle.

"Use both hands, or you'll break your wrist. It'll cut down on the kick a bit. Now here," Jigen moved his body closer gently moving his hands down the Samurai's arms. "Bend your elbows slightly. You don't want them locking or you'll end up spraining something. Now," Goemon felt the American's feet gently touch his own, asking for them to be slightly repositioned. "Square your feet with your shoulders and well I guess I could tell you to meditate a bit. Don't pull on the trigger, but squeeze, and keep both eyes open." Jigen smiled gently his hands still wrapped around Goemon's.

"Right, I understand," Goemon said his voice steady. Jigen backed away almost reluctant to release the rather inviting embrace he had been in with the Japanese man. He smiled and watched as the man he came to love squeezed the trigger gently and shot the can dead center.

"First hit too, you're really pretty good at it. With more practice you could probably be better than me," Jigen said, a smile lacing his words. Goemon smiled a bit and turned a bit capturing the gunman's lips in a fierce kiss. Jigen's eyes widened before he smiled and kissed back, his hands wrapping around the other's that still held the gun.

"I would never be as good as you, even in a thousand years. Some guns are only suited to be shot by the best." Goemon kissed him again, enjoying it as Jigen's body wrapped around his own from behind. Jigen shook his head a bit kissing a bit deeper his head tilted over the samurai's shoulder for access.

"Same here with swords. You are better at handling them," Jigen said, his lips barely leaving the other's.

"Perhaps we should head back inside," Goemon said his voice rather husky. Jigen snorted and ran his hand down the samurai's shirt.

"Naw, I think I should practice my other 'gun', if you get my meaning." Goemon smiled and gently placed the gun back in Jigen's holster at his hip.

"And I believe my other sword needs some sharpening." Jigen gasped as the younger man pushed him to the ground and kissed him feverishly, before giving in and returning the need.

"Y'know Fujiko, I'm really glad those two are together," Lupin said watching from the balcony. Fujiko blinked and looked down as the moans from the two men became louder.

"I guess you're right. For all the crap that Jigen's been through he deserves a good lover. And Goemon couldn't get any better. Besides, who better to get that bow staff out of Goemon's ass than Jigen?" Fujiko laughed drinking her wine with Lupin.

"Yeah, c'mon, let's head into the kitchen and leave the two love birds alone." Fujiko nodded and got up walking inside grabbing the wine bottle along the way. Lupin followed and closed the balcony doors behind them.

SLAP!

"LUPIN! YOU PIG! Not NOW!"


End file.
